Ben 10: Hidden Name
by Levine23
Summary: This is the intro and trailer for a long story, i refer to as the movie. If enough people read this story, but if no one read this then it will end before it could begin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Ben 10 or any of his transformations. I own Nycthea and the creature Sinjenero is thanks to my friend, Wolves Infinity. This story is original and as such I do not take responsibility for any part that happened with someone. Enjoy the story and review please. Still looking for Beta reader.

Chapter 1:

"Grandpa, Ben is at it again." Gwen yells, the sound echoing through the small caravan and into the open field where they parked, causing the birds to flutter away.

"No I'm not, she's imagining it." Ben yells back, trying to defend himself.

"What's all this ruckus?" Grandpa Max asks, walking out of his room with his hair standing wild. This in turn caused Gwen and Ben to laugh, but it got back to serious very fast again.

"Ben turned into Heat blast again and through all my clothes into the air, before incinerating them again."

"No I didn't." Ben said, walking outside, to the front of the caravan. "See." He points to the sky, unknowingly at something falling in the distance.

"What's that?" Gwen asks, gazing at the falling object.

"There's nothing..." Ben is interrupted by a massive exploding sound, which something would make when hitting the ground at an extreme speed. He then quickly turns, only to see smoke rising from the assumed area of impact.

"Don't you even think..."

"You guys coming?" Ben yells from a distance, interrupting Gwen.

Grandpa Max and Gwen then quickly got into the caravan and rode off to the location of impact, where ben would surely be.

"This is so awesome!" Ben sais, slowly walking closer to the object that impacted on the ground.

He was finally within arm's length and saw the meteorite clearly. But being how he was, he slowly reached out to touch the meteorite. But as the two came into contact, a bright flash of white light washed over the area and when it was gone again, the meteorite had also disappeared. But a strange feeling washed over Ben, a feeling of overwhelming power that he had never felt before.

"Thank you." A sound came out of nowhere."

"Who's there?" Ben asked, standing up and getting ready for action, but nothing, it was dead silent.

"Ben! There you are." Gwen and Grandpa max yells, coming running towards him.

"Hey, did you see anyone while coming here?"

"Nope, why?" Gwen asks intrigued.

"No reason." Ben replies, but still bothered by the sentence he heard.

"Ok let's get going, it's going to be dark soon and I need a bath. "Grandpa Max sais heading off.

Gwen was about to follow Grandpa Max before realizing that Ben was standing still and he had an expression he didn't have allot, he was worried.

"You ok?" Gwen asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ben said turning around and forcing a faked expression of happiness on his face. "Race you home." He said, turning into his fastest monster and heading of.

"Boys." Gwen sais, magically conjuring a portal to the caravan and walking through it.

It was later the night and everyone had fallen asleep after having taken a bath and putting on their nighties. Everyone except Ben Thenissen.

He was still wondering what that 'thank you' was meant for and also whether it had anything to do with the meteorite. And also what happened to the meteorite, where did it go when it disappeared. But a strange feeling had filled him, ever since the meteorite incident, a feeling of immense power that could conquer and help or destroy anything in its way, but also a deep feeling of extreme cold, a feeling of Death...

Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed it and please review. Looking for beta reader and open to suggestions, negative reviews that do not help will be repeated in the beginning of the next chapter and the person, who wrote it, if he is an author, will be made fun of. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own Ben 10 or any of his transformations. I own Nycthea and the creature Sinjenero is thanks to my friend, Wolves Infinity. This story is original and as such I do not take responsibility for any part that happened with someone. Enjoy the story and review please. Still looking for Beta reader.

Chapter 2:

Next morning...

"Start Log. Cycle 5783, entering atmosphere. Departed seven dergos ago after recieving mission to find spirit stone, which has been reported, entering earths atmosphere. End log." A growling voice says, pressing buttons with his long claws, while entering into earths atmosphere in his small, pod like, spaceship.

After landing close to the reported impact location of the spirit stone, the doors of the small pod like spaceship opened and a beast, similar to a werewolf, exited the pod.

"Start log. After having entered the earths atmosphere succesfully, I have landed in what seems to be a green, uninhabited area, with lots of earth trees and wide open spaces of grass inbetween. I am a short while away from reported site of impact and starting to move towards the location now. End log." The creature said, before pressing a button on his wrist band. This in turn brought up a map of the area with the location of the impact site represented by a red dot and his location by a green dot.

He then set off for the impact site and after ten minutes of running, reached the site of impact. But to his dissapointment, the stone was no longer there and the first thought that sprung to his mind was that Zorgan had already found it, but this couldn't be to long ago, since the planet still existed. And after pressing a few buttons on his wrist watch, the location of the stone was brought up on the the stone was moving, which meant it was in transit and thus he still had some time to catch up to the stone.

As he was about to set off, a giant claw came from behind and sent him flying. Although this giant claw had allot of strength to it, it wasn't a bad guy. As he turned around, he saw a giant brown, Grizzly bear.

He quickly jumped up, not knowing what it was, but knowing it was hostile. He swiflty came into range of the bear and after dodging a claw from it, he replied with a backhand that sent the grizzly skiding backwards. This however, wasn't even close enough to keep the bear down. And as anticipated, the grizzly got up and then gave a loud roar. Not sure what to make of it, the creature growled back at the grizzly and this loud growl echoed through out the forest, causing the birds in the nearby trees to flutter away.

But not having time to play around, the creature readied his clwas to go in for one final swoop, when he noticed smaller versions of the bear, cubs, comming out behind one of the trees. He then put two and two together and realized that the giant bear was only protecting the children and saw him as a threat. The creature, not just looking like a werewolf, knew allot about packs and how creatures of the same sort stand up for eachother and thus knew that killing this beast would not be the right thing and so he turned towards the location of the stone on the map and using his speed, quickly dissapeared into the woulds.

After about fifteen minutes of running, he came to a road, which to him just looked like a unique part of earths design. He then noticed a metal object with weels standing still the area where they grey and grass met, with two small inhabitants of planet earth standing outside it. This caused him to wonder if the map might have been faulty, this was, untill he saw a one of Zorgan's hencheman coming runing towards the van.

Thinking fast, he picked up a giant bolder and not worying about the inhabitants, he hurled the boulder with imense power, towards the hencheman...

Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writting it. Know it wasn't that long, but just wanted to bring in another perspective. Next chapter will be longer as I use two perspectives in one fight. Please review as reviews will be much appreciated and constructive reviews will be much obliged. Still looking for Beta reader, pleas pm, if you are interested, thank you very much and please read on. It only gets better from here onward.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Ben 10 or any of his transformations. I own Nycthea and the creature Sinjenero is thanks to my friend, Wolves Infinity. This story is original and as such I do not take responsibility for any part that happened with someone. Enjoy the story and review please. Still looking for Beta reader.

Chapter 3:

"Please Grandpa, can we just stop for five minutes. My legs are starting to go numb." Ben moaned and having heard this fifteen times in a row now with five minute intervals, the van was pulled off to the side of the road and before the parking breaks could be put on, Ben stormed out the door and was shortly followed Gwen.

"Aww, the greatness of fresh..." Ben was interrupted by Gwen, who tackled him, saving his life, as a giant boulder flew past, above them, just missing them.

They quickly turned their heads to see where it had came from. But when they saw what it was, they couldn't believe that it could have hurled a boulder of that size.

"Got it!" The beast thought to itself, as the boulder collided with the monster that was moving towards the van.

"Must be one of Dr. Animo's creatures, better transform." Ben said, wiping the dirt from his clothes and then turning the dial on the omnitrix until it showed four arms.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? There are other..." But before Gwen could finish her sentence, Ben hit the omnitrix with his palm and after a brief flash of white light, Four arms had arrived.

"Must be another one of..." The beast is interrupted by a huge boulder, colliding into him and sending him flying through the trees behind him.

"Booya!" Ben yells, again being overconfident, but this was short lived as the boulder he had just thrown, now collided with him and sent him flying over Gwen.

"Let's finish this." The beast thought to himself as he moved with insane speed and agility towards Ben.

"He should play baseball." Ben joked, but soon was overcome with fear when he opened his eyes and saw that the beast's claw was just in front of his face and the only thing standing between him and assured death, was one of Gwen's shields.

"Tell me where you're master is! Servant off Zorgan." The beast ordered as he swiftly and easily destroyed the shield. "And where is the stone?!"

"What the hell?" Ben sais, standing up. "You're the first one of Dr. ***'s creatures that I have heard speak. But oh well, you're nuts anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter."

"I don't server this thing you speak of. I am Sinjenero, one of the guardians of the spirit Crystals. I am in charge of protecting the deathstone. But that is of no concern to you. But if you're not one of Zorgan's men, then who are you?"

"I am Ben 10, wielder of the Omnitrix and protector of the galaxy." Ben said with thumbs up.

"Omnitrix...?" The beast asked confused.

"Yeah." Ben smiled smug and then started showing and telling the beast about the omnitrix and how it was able to store alien DNA and in change, allow Ben to transform into these aliens. But as Ben turned the dial, he didn't notice something that the Beast did. It was a cloud instead of a beast amongst his aliens. Then it occurred to the Beast that Ben might have been chosen by the spirit within the stone to wield its power.

"Well Ben. My name is Sinjenero and I would like if you would help me find the monster that originally stole the death spirit stone, Zorgan. Plus, as defender of the galaxy, it's your job." The beast said, knowing that in order to beat Zorgan, they would need the full power of the Deathstone spirit and if Ben was chosen by it, then maybe he could be the one to truly awaken the beast with in. But this also sent a shiver of fear down Sinjenero's side.

"I accept!" Ben yelled, not even thinking twice.

"That's all good and well, but we need something to disguise you, so that no one will freak out when they see you." Gwen pointed out, again thinking ahead.

"If you mean blend in, then I have that covered." Sinjenero says before slowly turning into an average sized wolf.

"That's awesome!" Ben yelled.

"Thank you I think." Ben hears a voice inside his head.

"Who said that?" Ben asks, being over paranoid.

"It's me, Sinjenero."

"And you have telepathy, this is just getting beter by the second." Ben thinks to Sinjenero.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I do not own Ben 10 or any of his transformations. I own Nycthea and the creature Sinjenero is thanks to my friend, Wolves Infinity. This story is original and as such I do not take responsibility for any part that happened with someone. Enjoy the story and review please. Still looking for Beta reader.

Chapter 4:

"So Sinjenero. What's the story with the spirit stones? Are they like booster packs or something?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by booster packs, no. But they are extremely powerful."

"So how did they come to be?"

"Well, millennia ago, a group of 6 Dragons kept prosperity and balance to the universe. But as it is in all things, a group of outlaws, wanted the powers for themselves and their power was almost as high as the dragon's. But not being strong enough, they decided to put the dragon of death to sleep. So they sneaked in and use the version lily, to do so. After this, they raged a war against the five remaining dragons. But their numbers proved useful as they almost defeated the dragons."

"So what happened then."

"The dragon of death, feeling his power grow as his comrades moved ever closer to death, awoke from his deep slumber and with all of his power, he sealed everyone that participated in the war in crystal stones, but unfortunately this included his comrades... And him."

"And those stones are now the spirit stones we're searching for?"

"That is correct."

"Well I have a question." Ben interrupted the conversation between Gwen and Sinjenero.

"With what may I help you?" Sinjenero asked Ben, hoping that Ben would be the answer.

"How do we find the spirit stone and when we found it, how can we use it?"

"I actually have a confession to make."

"What confession?" Gwen asked, as she stopped dead in her tracks and this caused the other two to stop as well.

"We aren't really looking for the spirit stone."

"What are we looking for then?" Gwen asked confused.

"A lead to Zorgan. We already have the spirit stone in our possession."

"What? Then where is it?" Ben asked, now really confused.

"In the omnitrix." Sinjenero said, looking at the omnitrix and shocking the other two.

"But how... Wait you mean?"

"Yes. I believe that when the stone crashed, you came into contact with it and this caused it to bind with the omnitrix."

"That's so awesome. How do I use it?"

"That I do not know. But I know that you must learn to quick."

"Why?"

"Because, we've got company." Sinjenero said, changing back into his werewolf like form and pointing to three humanoid creatures standing a few feet in front of them.

"Who are those freaks?" Ben asked, getting anxious for battle.

"They are Zorgan's Best men. The one that looks like what you call a were-rhino is Zorgan's best warrior. The one that looks like a were-rat is Zorgan's best spell caster."

"And the one that looks like a were-cat?" Ben interrupts, also wanting to say were once.

"She is a Lynx and she is Zorgan's best assassin. Leave her to me, I will handle her."

"I get the rhino." Ben exclaims, changing into four arms again.

"Why do I always get stuck with the ugly ones?" Gwen sighs.

"Watch who you call ugly, weirdo." The toad said, throwing a fireball at Gwen, but in time she dodges as the fireball hit's one of the trees, immediately turning it to ash, making their intent extremely clear.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I do not own Ben 10 or any of his transformations. I own Nycthea and the creature Sinjenero is thanks to my friend, Wolves Infinity. This story is original and as such I do not take responsibility for any part that happened with someone. Enjoy the story and review please. Still looking for Beta reader.

Chapter 5:

Ben charged at the hammer but was knocked back through three trees and half unconscious. These guys weren't playing and with power like theirs, it was hard to see how they could emerge victorious.

As Ben lied there, he noticed that the rhino wasn't involving himself in the other two battles that were raging, at least he had honor.

But this still wasn't a good thing for Gwen, because the fight between Sinjenero and the Lynx was pretty even, but Gwen was constantly dodging, only getting a shot of now and then with direct hits, but in the end not even leaving a scratch on the toad. He obviously had much more power and experience then Gwen and this put her life in danger.

The Lynx swung her Kumai, but Sinjenero dodged it by flipping backwards and knocking the Kumai up into the air. He then moved forward at an extreme speed and moved his claw ever closer to the throat of his opponent. But with angelic agility, the lynx jumped over Sinjenero while rotating in midair. Replying with a kick as her feet touched the ground. Sinjenero, luckily being faster, grabbed her leg and throat and pushed her to one of the trees.

"Look out behind you." The lynx said as she used his hand on her leg to push herself into the air, shortly followed by a hammer crushing into Sinjenero from behind, shattering the tree in front of him and sends him flying into Gwen, leaving both of them unconscious and the three puppets of Zorgan with the perfect opportunity to end the fight there and then.

"Kill the monkey. But leave the pooch, we'll need him to find the location of the stone." The Lynx ordered.

With that sentence ringing in Ben's head, his thoughts and vision became clouded by black fog as the feeling of death washed over him. This fog quickly started seeping out of him as his eyes started going pitch black. Then within an instant a huge explosion of pure power erupted from him and this sent the three puppets flying. When they looked to see what had caused them, they were lost without words as a huge black dragon stood there with shimmering black scales and wings. Black talons, sharp enough to cut through steel and eyes as black as a starless night which left all who looked into it, as empty and alone as one who has been buried.

The Rhino quickly overcame his fear and came charging towards the dragon, but he was turned into ash as soon as he came within five meters of the dragon. The toad was next to be turned into ash as an eye beam fired from the dragons, even corrupting the air it passed through to reach the toad. Finally the dragon opened his mouth and started forming a dark energy ball, getting ready to finish off the final threat. But while forming the energy ball, things close to him started wilting, then dying and then turning to ash within a matter of seconds.

Unexpectedly, Sinjenero jumped in between the Lynx and the Dragon, but without saying a word the dragon stopped his blast. Then a sight of anger and friendship filled the dragon's eyes. Finally as Gwen started to wake up, she called Ben's name and this returned Ben to control but also leaving him turning back into his small human form.

Word from Author:

Hope you enjoyed the episodes, now if you would like me to write the movie for this as I've been planning, I need ten reviews throughout this story to see that people enjoyed the concept and were actually reading it. But also for a little motivation.


End file.
